


Moons

by frustratrish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratrish/pseuds/frustratrish
Summary: The elleth found herself in the company of thirteen dwarves and a halfling in such a perilous quest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for slightly(???) butchering the book or the movies. I purely wrote this to my own entertainment and thought... why not publish it to the world, right?  
By the way, I don't include translations IF and ONLY IF the words are already translated through CONTEXT, which I almost always do.

She could smell it in the thick air, even more felt it in her chest that the path she's determined to follow is a—friendlier path. Much more than the others from her lengthened time on the road. Her feet never made much sound to startle any flying creatures nor one that lingered at land, her elven ears peaked to every sound that came through it, and eyes that look wide and vast to the green and bright clearing she sauntered about.

The elleth was convinced she was not lost, _maybe not yet_. She had craved for adventure, to roam the lands of Adar up to her hearts content. By Eru was it insatiable. She does not wish to stop nor go back to her homeland for the thought that her heart never desired it yet. She wishes to see the land, the seas, and everything it offered as much as she could in this lifetime.

She'd die before anyone could lead her off of Adar.

Not long, her ears caught a sound—swift and in rapid stride, thinking it would either be footsteps of a merry band of foes or hooves. The latter being the final judgement as soon as she turned to her east and found a brown horse that carried a bearded man wearing shaded colors, grey robes, wooden staff, and a grey pointed hat. She could not be any more wrong. _"Mithrandir."_ Her palm from her chest, giving respects to the grey wizard that surprisingly stumbled along her way.

The wizard went down from the horse and greeted her with a bow. "How does one elleth fall upon the borders of the Shire?" ask the grey wizard, looking at the she-elf in a hooded figure, what once a white hood was now dirty and yet, her fair skin never failed to peak through. It was unmistakable, her grey eyes resembled most of her kin's.

"I'm in an adventure,_ Mithrandir_." Her eyes gleamed, pushing back the hood that covered the rest of her silvery long hair that flowed down to her waist. The wizard had never seen much of her like. Silver hair that quite resembled a sword, grey eyes, however not visibly of royalty. An ordinary elleth with an unusual visage. "I wish to see the lands of Adar. Far wide to the ocean's end and on the highest of mountains." The wizard smiled upon her innocence.

"But why must you semblance an elf going to war?" The girl stifled a small laughter, looking at herself only to see her weapons bulging out from her long hooded figure. A white bow and quiver behind her back, a sword with grey and gold hues scabbard, dagger protruding from her waist, and an odd possession of a small axe.

"Foul creatures roam the lands, _Mithrandir_." She mused, bitterness in her voice as she remembered the lands that never lay peacefully. "_Amarth faeg! _The lands do not deserve such cruelty." She closes her eyes, the reminder of the goblins and fell varmints she had slain who wishes her harm had cross her mind briefly before the wizard puts a hand over her shoulders with a very kind smile.

"The world may be a dark and frightening place but we do well to remember that good outweighs the bad. _Av-'osto, mellon nin_."

"I am not afraid, _Mithrandir_." She assured, will in her voice that told the truth. She is strong, she knew that. Moons and centuries of living had not stopped her to learn to be a warrior. But by Eru was she not shaped for—wars. Her strength was upon the abilities Ilúvatar had blessed her with, mere luck of possessing a strong-will and eager mind. "I but only worry for the people who had not the power to fight for themselves." The wizard purses his lip, seeing so that the elleth he stumbled upon is quite a vigorous soul. Giving him a sense of her fate—that their meeting was not only by chance.

"_Tolo a nin, mellon nin?_" Gandalf the Grey inquired, the elleth pondering what she may be of service to the great wizard. She had known him not far too long when the grey wizard ventured at the Valley to seek advice of Lord Elrond, she knew nothing else of the wanderer.

"Where must we go, Mithrandir?"

"To an adventure." It was safe to say that the she-elf almost jumped to her toes, had not for the brush of elegance the Valley taught her to acquire. She smiled gratefully, her palms reaching her chest while she couldn't hide the excitement lacing her gleaming eyes. Gandalf still couldn't get quite used to elves and how they seemed to appear inhumane, as though like a perfect porcelain doll. "Where's your horse..."

_"Gwen."_ She muttered, "Nimroch is near the river over the water. He's exhausted from the wide valley we passed, I did not want to dampen his spirit no more while walking these lands." Gwen said eagerly as she cannot wait for the adventure she's about to embark. "I can walk, _Mithrandir_." The wizard grew concerned of the elleth. "I adore long walks, _Mithrandir_. I have been on the road for many moons."

"All right, then, Gwen." Her name sounded different from all the other named elves, had he not been a wizard and a wise one at that, he would not found out easily that she's of different clans. "Follow me." The walk never frazzled the she-elf as they went along the paths that lead them to the shire. Tall trees, green as they'll ever be grow on the little hills, gardens of flowers and produce bloomed at every house under the hill with lovely circle doors that Gwen would loved to venture with. Her eyes could not get enough how peaceful and undisturbed the town stood, she had heard stories about the Shire, that they were often the people who would not be bothered about the darkness of Arda. They remain to themselves, lived decent lives, and it sounded heavenly in the ears of the elleth.

The Shire was an abundance of delight to the dark path she led before stumbling in the place, what were the looks of the Hobbits, as they call the people of Shire, were awe-struck by the sight of an elf. A girl, with alluring silver braided hair, walking with a grey wizard they have known for the fireworks he brought forth at the festivals. It was perhaps an odd sight for the Hobbits itself.

"What are we doing here, _Mithrandir_?" She asked while walking the sandy paths, giving warm smiles to the Shire folks who stopped and stare. They were a wee bit shorter than she expected and that's coming from an elleth with great height of a warrior had she not left Imladris.

"We are meeting an old friend of mine, a Hobbit named _Bilbo Baggins_." Gandalf explained, "Many moons have passed since I wander about on the Shire but I am certain Bilbo Baggins hasn't left the conformities of the small town. Hobbits loved safe familiar grounds, staying together has been one of their many great abilities." Explained the wizard, his warm words towards his friend tells Gwen that he held such pride and joy over the said Halfling.

"Can I know now what of this adventure? What will I be of help?" Gandalf offered her a look, one very vague if it hadn't for the slight eye movement she was able to grasp. Gwen had many abilities and was beyond grateful, one of those were the ability to assess the situation in plain sight. She was not some simpleton. She knew better and thought that if this was an adventure of the grey wizard, it does not come with much pleasantries. "I'm beginning to think why Lord Elrond held your coming with such preparation, _mellon nin_." Gwen quipped, earning a chuckle from the old wizard.

Soon, after walking the lengthy curve paths of the town, Gandalf halted at the top of the hill where a small tree grew ahead of a hole under it. Small green door with flourishing garden, and a figure of a man with eyes closed while he smoked a pipe-weed outdoors. It was a very simple life indeed, the chirping of the birds and the crisps air made Gwen wished to live in the Shire for a while. It reminded her of Imladris.

He blew a thick air of a circle smoke before the wizard ordained it be a moth, flying backwards from whence it came, pulling the hobbit out of his comforting trance.

The Hobbit looked, examining both a silvery haired she-elf and a grey wizard who happen to look at him that way—the way which made him uncomfortable. "Good morning!" He greeted, the elleth brushing her palms on her chest to greet back only to be cut by the as ever vague wizard.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" There was a brief confusion passing the poor hobbit's face, Gwen tilting her head a bit at the confound wizard.

"All of them at once, I suppose." The baffled Hobbit stared a bit longer at the odd sight before him. He had no idea how to pacify the situation that he puffed on his pipe anxiously. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." The vague wizard hummed, eyeing the hobbit purely while in deep thought. Gwen could only share an empty look towards the hobbit as she—too, was not informed clearly of this so called _adventure._

The pipe fell out of the halfling's lip as soon as he heard of the word. "An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm!" Gwen lingered his stare on the Hobbit who stood on his hairy bare feet, checking his mailbox while his anxiousness became distinct by the minute. He looks so uncomfortable while they stood there, the elf not much of a help for not quite of the folks of the Shire had they seen an elf roaming around town. They were usually—fairytales. Stories to be read to the younglings.

"Good morning." The hobbit turned, finally ready to forget about the befuddlement of the folks who stood outside his gate when Gandalf spoke once more.

"To think that I should have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." The elleth stood back while Gandalf seemed aloof by how the Hobbit dismissed him in that manner.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means ... me." The grey wizard tilted his head in a small bow, introducing himself with such noble gesture that made the elleth smile.

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business." Fireworks? Gwen wondered.

"And where else should I be?"

"Ha, ha! Hm, hmm..." The Hobbit laughs stiffly, puffing to the pipe as she turned to the elleth standing a few inches away from the wizard. "And..."

"Gwen, Master Baggins." The elleth bowed with the same respect to the poor fellow, offering an admirable greeting to the confused hobbit. "A friend of the grey wizard." Bilbo would have stayed looking at her elegance if not for Gandalf who cleared his throat.

"Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." The wizard turned to the she-elf. "I advice you stay with Master Baggins until I return. He will be a very good host." The elleth bowed in agreement, the Hobbit wide eyed and horrified of the things he had been hearing.

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not—. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!" The frustrated hobbit entered his house in a quick bolt, leaving the two stranger outside much to his slight relief.

"You've frightened the Halfling, _Mithrandir_." Said the elleth in slight amusement. She had always known the wizard was a many of things, one evidently would be how he traipse a small undisturbed town to ask a folk in an adventure as if he's merely asking for tea. Just like that.

"I have mainly asked him what his heart would be compelled to do in due time." Gwen shakes her head, "Now, I must go to the others and wait for me here for my next instructions." Gandalf began walking about to the round door when the elleth spoke once more.

"Are you keeping me in the dark as well, _mellon nin?_" The wizard only offered a glance, pulling his staff and drawing a glowing symbol to the door. "Please, do not forget that whoever will join this adventure might not like my kin." She was getting a sense of the others Gandalf had planned to invite judging by the symbol on the door.

"They will simply have to face it, then." The confidence of the grey wizard never withered as Gwen could only sigh, watching the wizard wave and bid goodbye while she places herself on the previous wooden bench of Bilbo Baggins. She had began to wonder if it was a mistake—that coming to this adventure might be, but she had given her word. And elven folks never turn back to their word.

Immediately, Gwen heard movement from the door; the Halfling, peaking through a small space from the door before finding the elf sit rather uncomfortably on the bench. She was... a wee bit big for it.

He walked about, turning to the elleth with gleaming fair skin from the rays of the sun while she closes her eyes and breathes in the air, aware of his presence beside her. "Master Baggins?" Bilbo jumped to his feet, surprised that the elven girl knew where he was even with eyes close. He really could not still believe the stories about them are very true.

"Uh—do you know what the—uh, wizard want? Where are we going? What are we about to do?" The elleth only smiled, opening her eyes and seeing the curious Halfling in his myriad of questions.

"I don't know the answer to your many questions, Master Baggins." Bilbo made an _'ah' _sound. "But I am certain that Mithrandir would not put us in danger." Although, Gwen knew in her heart that the world is but already full of it albeit believing that the good always prevails.

"Well—erm..." He scrunched up his nose, looking around and shyly glancing back to Gwen. "Would you like to come in, then? The bench is too small for you. It is rather much comfortable inside, I promise you that." He admired the hospitality of Bilbo Baggins yet still feels very awful about how perplexed he was just a little while ago.

"I could not take your kindness too far, Master Baggins." The Halfling offered a pursed smile.

"Please, call me Bilbo. And it would reassure me that you will be fine while waiting for Gandalf." She had noticed that basket he carries and the different clothes he wore, finally giving in to the offer as it was not entirely pleasing to fit herself on the wooden bench.

"Thank you, Bilbo. _Ci vilui._ You are a very kind man." Bilbo took the gratitude with much pleased as it was not ordinary for the Halflings to converse with such elegant elves. He leaded her the way inside his small abode, the elleth slouching down for the door and entering such a homey house. It was not the way she expected it. There were paths that lead to almost everywhere, items that are little but enough for the lone hobbit in his delightful home.

"I wish to go to the market. Would you want—erm... anything?" The elleth turned, almost bumping her head on the chandelier above and politely shook her head.

"You don't have to, Bilbo Baggins. _Hannon le._" She bowed, almost overwhelming the hobbit by how polite the she-elf was and leaving with but a wave.

Gwen waited for the host while she sat peacefully at what seemed to be a living room although it looked as though he had quite a few of them and had particularly stayed where there's warmth of sunlight nipping her pale skin. She pulled away her white hood, only wearing a simple armor clothing filled with colors of brown and black. A black leather tights wrapping along her thighs while wearing a brown dress with billowing arm sleeve and a perfect dash of black corset that paired everything perfectly.

Bilbo Baggins scampered on his house a little fidgety, looking to his kitchen where he previously left the elleth but not finding her anywhere until a sound resonated behind her, "Master Baggins." She had already sensed the light footsteps of the said hobbit and came to him, as she had not want to be such an unruly guest to roam round without permission. "I have found your living room, I apologize for intruding—"

"No—no, that's quite alright." Reassured the hobbit as he went about to the kitchen, preparing for supper. He had only turned away for a mere second before looking back and finding the elf girl nowhere once again. It was quite unsettling but he was well aware of their nature. Light foot and very mysterious.

There came night time without a trace of the she-elf, Bilbo wondering where on earth would she be but also aware that his house was quite a puzzle to be in. He looked around, ears peaking for any movement but there were no other. "Miss Gwen?" He murmured once, expecting the elleth to appear on the hole he's looking at but jumping to his toes when the elleth appeared on the other hole to his left. Good thing he laid down the fish before jolting like that.

"Yes, Master Baggins?" She's appears to be wearing the same dirty white hood once again, his eyes almost widening to the sight of the shiny dagger she held at her back. She was previously sharpening it, but had not the time to keep it on the sheaths when the hobbit called.

"Would you—like some?" He wasn't able to finish squeezing the lemon to the fish when Gwen turned at the door the very same time his doorbell rang. Gwen knew they're there and she could only with to Eru that none of her future companion would rally to her death. She had foes—and one of them were the creatures she had sensed would be coming soon.

Bilbo glanced at the wary elf, her grey eyes sharper than they've ever been as she blended back to the hole from whence she came and sat at a red stool, hidden in the darkness while her eyes wanders back to the weapon she's holding. Gwen was not afraid of a fight. It was all part of an adventure. But not on Bilbo's home, he held his things too precious to be destroyed by the resentful foes.

Once Bilbo opened the door, he heard a voice. _"Dwalin, at your service."_ Bilbo slightly whimpered, the elleth almost sparing a small smile. But he came to his senses and introduced himself. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." She could hear the heavy footsteps of the creature that entered, heavy and assured steps.

It didn't take long for Gwen to realize that indeed—it is a dwarf.

One after the other came the dwarves, all with gruff voices and heavy footsteps. All towards the kitchen where she stayed hidden, almost too silent that Bilbo couldn't quite believe he's not hearing her breathe. They came through, long beards and unruly they were, all with unlikely way of greeting and heavy fur coats being dragged around by the poor Halfling. Gwen would've wanted to help—but she couldn't risk the safety of Bilbo if she did. Gwen resorted into waiting for the wizard to speak about her, half expecting he told them about her already.

He could hear Bilbo by the other room, his whole litany had not been heard by the two dwarves that he frustratingly walks to the kitchen and found Gwen in her uttermost concerned look. "Do they know you're here?" Mumbled the hobbit but the she-elf only shook her head. "Why?"

Before Gwen could even answer, the bell chirpily rang and poor old Bilbo abhorred to get it again. "Go on, Master Baggins." The elleth muttered lowly. "The secret is patience." She smiled encouragingly, the hobbit smiling small and turning to the door where he found two dwarves, one with striking golden hair and another with the dark hair and a stubble unlike the previous long bearded dwarves that entered his home.

Gwen could hear the Halfling whimpering, intending to help the poor fellow out of his woes when she stood up from her hidden place and sees the two dwarf at the doorstep.

_"Fili."_ The golden maned dwarf spoke.

_"And Kili."_ Followed closely by the gallant fellow with the stubble.

"At your service." They bowed together fiercely before straightening up once again. They are brothers, Gwen knew that when she peered from the kitchen and found them smiling courtly. The elleth pulled down her white hood, only revealing her eyes and hiding her pointy ears when he heard the dark haired dwarf spoke again,

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Gwen was raised with politeness coursing strongly in her veins but the minute the dwarf louse up Bilbo's name had her almost puff a laughter. It was beyond what she would normally do and that small stifled chuckle caught the attention of the other dwarf who saw her behind the dim kitchen—wondering who she is or better yet, _what _she is. Gwen had not noticed his lingering stare when Bilbo tried pushing them out.

"What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us." Fili stole once more a glance towards the mysterious elf behind Bilbo, his eyes couldn't almost believe of the sight of her... grey eyes. It was so grey that no matter how warm the candle was on the hobbit's house, it never faltered, never changed.

"Can--? No--nothing's been cancelled."

"Well, that's a relief."

The dwarves pushed their way inside his home, beginning to unload their weapon to but a small frustrated Halfling. "Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." She worries for Bilbo as she passes by behind the younger dwarf with such a light step while he scraped his boot on a box, and while the older dwarf searches himself for the never-ending arsenal he kept within his person. Bilbo were the only one who notices, grabbing the bunch from the hobbit with less effort as Fili intended to stack another knife from his boot to the weapon she now carries. "Don't lose 'em." The smile went away his lip when he noticed his weapons were a little higher than he remembered—and then sees white robe instead of Bilbo's brown one. His eyes searched for what the woman looked behind the hood but she only tilted her head.

Kili could only muster a curious look while Fili mindlessly lay down his last dagger.

Gwen didn't take long and paid no heed to the stare, turning around to the other hallway when Dwalin came to ask for the brother's help. Dumping the shiny arsenal on to the empty table and hearing yet another ringing bell. Sensing the wizard is near from the familiar sound of a staff hitting thr ground. He heard Bilbo shouting to the door, opening it hastily only to see the rumbustious heap of dwarves falling one after the other while Gandalf stood innocently behind.

This was not appearing to be a very good adventure for Gwen.

Gwen could not believe just how many dwarves she's surrounded with. They unknowingly pass by her hooded figure blending in the dark, the only dwarves stealing a glance were the brothers Kili and Fili who could now see her, and the actuality that their kin is not exactly fond of hers. She found no trouble with the grubby bunch, she had met far vile creatures to not like dwarves. They were simply ill-tempered, maybe a bit unseemly, but they had mad sentiment for their kin. They were passionate, a wee bit eager for a fight. All of that were what Gwen had already seen enough.

"Might I ask why the elleth hid in the darkness?" Gandalf appeared by the quiet hall she lay still with her eyes closed, opening one and peering to the wizard with hands leaning on his staff.

"I suppose the dwarves have no chair for an elf, _Mithrandir_." She closes her eyes once again, hearing the wizard sigh.

"I _suppose_ they ought to accept my champions." He says, "I may not know you well enough, Gwen, but you are an elf. And elves have exceptional skills that could be used in this adventure." She now began to presume if this _adventure _would be worth every risk there is to take. "I say you come out of this little hole and join us for supper." He heard the wizard walk away, only opening her eyes minutes later when she heard the noise in one place all shouting and throwing that she had to see for herself what's going on.

If not for her better knowledge would she think that Bilbo's house was a tavern. The Dwarves gathered at his kitchen, all fitting themselves quite perfectly inside the place while Bilbo looked furiously to the sight before him. His empty pantry that the only left were crumbs. The elleth lays her hand on Bilbo's shoulder encouragingly, "I can't believe this." The Halfling muttered in a hasty tone.

"Dwarves, Master Baggins." She turned, the dwarves still having no idea an elf stood just outside their gathering. "Quite an exceptional bunch, you see. They could devour an entire market in one night if they chose to." Bilbo whimpered, "If it may be any consolation, I would help buy back the food they gathered—" Bilbo turned hastily while shaking his head.

"That would be very kind of you, Miss Gwen. But it is... quite... alright." His voice fell and Gwen was left to look at the poor fellow, hearing footsteps behind her and turning to see the golden maned dwarf carrying a glass full of ale. He struck a charming smile towards the elleth, one where one corner of his lip curled up the most while his eyes bore deeply into hers, which she replied politely with a small smile.

"You're an elf." It was not a question, it was stated firmly by Fili as he stopped to his stride and lingered his eyes upon the tall woman.

"And you're a dwarf." She wittingly retorted.

Fili huffs, "Are you—joining the Company?" It's a question Gwen intends to ask herself once again and couldn't quite get the particular answer it needs. But before she could utter a word, the dwarf laid a wooden mug of ale in front of her. "Welcome to the company, Lady Elf." Gwen had not anticipated such niceties from a dwarf towards her, but nevertheless accepted the mug of ale as he turned to the room and was greeted aloud by his kin. _"Where have you been, Fili?! Bombur's about to eat everything!"_

Gwen was just about done with the ale when she heard burping—one louder and longer than the next that made her scrunch her forehead and huffed amusingly.

One by one, the dwarves started finishing off and not too long after that did they found a figure sitting peacefully by a bench in an empty room while her eyes were closed. It was as close to sleeping as Gwen could get and she would not have sense anyone around her at the state. "Who are you?" Ori asked to the hooded figure, Dori and Nori looking at each other as soon as they saw the glimmering curvature of a bow behind the unaware figure of an—elf. They scurried away before she opened her eyes, with plans of disclosing it to the company when the rip-roaring of their kin distracted them.

Only then were the sound of rhythmic banging did she jolt awake and found plenty of Bilbo's utensils were flying through the air, the sound growing louder while their boots stomped and followed. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" She could see a bowl headed dwarf with a familiar voice asked Bilbo while Gandalf eyes her from behind, Fili appearing at the other side of the hall.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." He then decided to—throw it. The brothers throwing utensils that further amused the elleth as she watches it unfold in front of her. Fili glanced at the smiling elf, catching a plate without looking and throwing it to Kili who but indeed caught it swiftly. Having to believe the dwarf was in fact, _showing off_. Gwen held the stare until the only one uncomfortable enough to continue was the dwarf himself.

"And—and—can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo was livid it had the elleth worried for a second he might undergo a form of arrest if the dwarves continued.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!"

Gwen couldn't believe by Eru that now the dwarves are already singing. It is far from the elegant brush of harp and fastidious tempo of Imladris she had grown to loved. It was quite merriment, a lively addition to but a stressful evening however Bilbo was not close to loving it. Gwen could feel it in her bones that he was much too distress for the sight of his flying plates and mud-stumping dwarves.

But her eyes never failed to notice the vexing look of the dwarf who catches a plate behind him while a spoon flew to the other side, winking gleefully to the elleth she had not the time to act when he left the hole to enter another.

_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ Their song ended merrily at one room, urging the elf to stand when he found Fili walking towards her with another pair of mug in his hands. Ludicrous as it was, the dwarf offered Gwen an ale, raising her brow at the peculiarity of his actions, "Twice you have offered me ale, Master Dwarf. You are too friendly."

"If you stopped hiding in the dark only then will I stop handing you ale." He boldly admitted, just about wondering who could hate such an innocent looking elf. "I have learned many folks be less wary when befuddled." Yes, they were all fair and paradisiac, that of his kin despised her kind for being greedy and snooty but he could somehow feel she's different. Not among the others.

"Who said I'm hiding and _wary_, Master Dwarf?" Fili smirked, his eyes roaming around the dim room they're in as if justifying a point of which the elleth rolled her eyes in mere annoyance. "I would not have blood on my hands tonight if your Company ruled to joust with a lone elf." Fili never had the chance to answer when three loud thud on the door resonated to the whole room. 

** _"He's here."_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, send sum kudos if u want more!! c:

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." If it hadn't for the darkness that hid Gwen would the thirteenth dwarf seen her. She was displeased as Gandalf still hasn't told this Company about her—about her _kind_. It would not be a sight if all of them knew. Gwen had learned from all her adventures that the Dwarves are hard-headed folks, they would not have given her a chance.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Fili almost feared for the elf, what with his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield had come and no other in the hole had scorned the elves more than him. Gwen knew of the man himself, word about the last line of Durin and their tales were easily passed to the times.

Gwen had already been alive by the time the Wood Elves turned their back on the prince under the mountain. She is certain about it for the very day reminded her of when... _her family sailed to the undying lands._

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The Hobbit stood perplexed.

Fili left to follow his uncle towards the dining table, leaving Bilbo and Gandalf by the door. The wizard only glanced at the elleth before she knew it is time to tell everyone about her. She does not worry, for she knew how to protect herself must there be a fight. "I do not promise to take their insults lightly, _Mithrandir_." Bilbo glanced at the she-elf, her grey eyes sharp and pointed as though it had seen many battles and are ready to face it once more. He wondered what made the kind elleth look this way.

"Then I am asking you to understand, Gwen." The wizard almost plead, "Unrelenting they are, yes, but they need your abilities." The elleth sighed, pulling down the white hood that covered a fraction of her face and letting down her silvery hair that shone through the candle lit home of Bilbo Baggins.

Gandalf placed himself at the table together with the dwarves, Bilbo peering at the other hole and Gwen behind the Halfling, as though she is getting ready to strike at given point.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." The dwarves rejoiced at Thorin's news.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Gwen could hear their silent murmurs, all lacing with disappointment.

"You're going on a quest?" The Halfling suddenly interjected.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo scurried away to find a candle light while Gandalf stood, the elleth hearing a paper scuffling albeit being in another room.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"_The Lonely Mountain._" Gwen had no need to ask where this adventure would be leading her to.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Bilbo all of a sudden turned to the elf, concern lacing into his eyes upon hearing the word. Gwen hasn't uttered a thing.

"Uh, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." The elleth knew it was foolish not to think anything from the gathering of the Dwarves, one where Oakenshield is present. She should have known earlier because this wasn't an adventure, it is a death sentence, an _unacceptable quest_.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori uttered strongly in which the other dwarves started shouting.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." The dwarves started dejecting—objecting about who Balin was calling _dim_ and _whatnot_, but Gwen could not take it any more. Gandalf has to be kidding when he asked of her help—this was not her place. It does not go well in her heart to... disturb the _beast_. Long had it slumbered, the quest will set the end of all good things in Arda at the dragon's wake.

"Gandalf." She called, coming out of the hole and as soon as Thorin saw her pointed ears did he stood upright, searching himself of a weapon but have come empty handed for he laid it out to another room. Gwen had seen the way the dwarves behaved that quickly made her furrow her brows. "I do not intend to hurt anyone as long as you do not do me harm." Only Fili and Kili stayed sitting down while the rest of the Company stood in stance.

"Why is there an elf here, Gandalf?" Thorin asked sharply to the wizard who stood while his hands lay flat, as if calming the place while the pipe remained on his mouth. Many of the dwarves started asking the same question, spiting her crudely as though she does not have ears.

"I simply asked her to help you on this quest, Thorin Oakenshield. She is an elf, her abilities could help us navigate to the woods and high mountains. She knows the path just as I do and could sense danger for miles away with her elven ears." He explained calmly although Gwen was not in favor of this quest and the rest of the dwarves seemed to think so as well. "If you do not wish to be devoured by wargs or killed by orcs in a battlefield then her help is most essential." She closes her eyes, reluctant of Gandalf's effort in letting her join but one look from the grey wizard, one look that tells just as how much he needed her on the quest.

"Why would an elf help us? Have they not been the one to turn their backs to us?"

Gwen's kindness is slowly fading away and Gandalf could see that, "I am not one of the elves who turned back on you, Thorin Oakenshield. I came from the Valley of Imladris, I did not come from King Thranduil's realm. That, you must all understand." Her eyes roamed around the silent dwarves, all assessing to themselves while two brothers are resolute to the idea that she was, indeed, different amongst the elves of the tales.

"How will I trust you won't do the same?" Thorin asked in distaste.

"Do not corrupt your mind that we elves mean you harm, Thorin Oakenshield. You start with that." Gwen turned away, letting the dwarves decide amongst themselves while she run outside of Bilbo Baggins' home and stared at the wide and quiet town of the Shire. It's the dead of the night, her eyes closed as she sat by the Halfling's doorstep. Praying to Eru to calm her heart and rid it of hate for she could not go to this quest with such a heavy burden.

Dwarves will be the death of her.

Her eyes closed, her mind at a rest. Had it not for the small hands that rest upon her shoulders would she not notice the Halfling standing beside her. He smiled timidly, "It is cold outside, Miss Gwen. You should not linger here." She smiled upon the gracious hobbit, their kind warming her heart as Bilbo served a good example of her kin.

"Elves do not get cold easily, Master Baggins." She offered a smile, sensing irresolute from the hobbit. "Are you not going to come?" Bilbo shakes his head.

"It is a dangerous adventure, Miss Gwen. I will not take it so lightly." He turned, ready to lie down and forget that dwarves consumed his year's worth of food or that dragons still exist far wide into the mountains when the elleth spoke once again,

"It would not have been an adventure if it does not scare you a little, Bilbo."

* * *

"Where have you gone off to, Gwen?" The elleth turned, her robe laid down on the mare just outside Bilbo Baggins' home. It is still at dawn and the first who saw her standing outside while brushing the mare's hair is Gandalf.

"To think, _Mithrandir_." She did not turn to look, "Why me?" She asked, burying the twin bladed daggers on the sheaths behind her waist while waiting for an answer to the grey wizard smoking a pipe-weed.

"Finding you is fate, _mellon nin_. I am but wary of the danger for their quest and I ought to ask for help because I could not do it alone." Gwen sighed, patting Nimroch gently and finally turning to the wizard with kind and pleading eyes. "_Ni nathathodh?_" Gwen knew it to be a terrible idea to agree and help but... somewhere in her heart could she not find the will to turn her back 

"_Le nathathon, Mithrandir._" She was not sure herself if it is the right decision but by Eru she leaves the fate of her spirit. "I will help you and the dwarves reclaim Erebor." She learned from Gandalf all there is needed to know of the quest. Gwen could not help but think again and again if this is what she really would have wanted but the longer her mind brooded upon the idea, the longer it craves—it craves for a mission, for a precise destination. It needed a path and this _was_ it. "If you must know, this is madness, _Mithrandir_." Waking the dragon from its deep slumber for almost sixty years is more than a death sentence, it's bound to be doomed from the start until he believed Bilbo could help be the burglar. One who could get in and out before the dragon could even notice.

However, the Halfling did not appreciate the idea and had firmly declared his opinion—but Gandalf was resolute he'd come.

Gwen somehow believed he will.

Not long were the dwarves wide awake and one by one had gotten their ponies from the empty land not far from Bilbo's home. They had spared her a glance, one or two had bid her _good morning_ but the others remained opposed of Gandalf's decision, and Gwen was not about to change their mind. She would help reclaim the lands without associating herself to the dwarves entirely.

"I'm pleased to know you will come." She turned, Fili standing before her that made her wonder just how taller they were from the Hobbits. His kin scarcely taller than them yet both possess an unparalleled distinction.

"You are?" She asked dubiously, the golden maned dwarf nodding. "_Hannon le_, Master Dwarf." The elleth smiled kindly.

"Fili." His hands waited mid-air. "Gwen." The elleth shook it, the same time it fell when Thorin hailed for the Company. The rest of the dwarves saddled the ponies left with the supplies for the quest, Gwen letting herself fall behind the row while they trace the path away of the Shire. Gwen would have loved to linger more, to learn of their culture or sleep in their homey holes under the hills but it was time to go. Hey grey eyes flashing a glimpse a second more before falling ahead.

"May I ask for your name?" Gwen was sure she had heard of the voice back at Bilbo's home but could not place it, seeing the dwarf a few ponies away, looking back at her. It was Ori, and he peered behind on an elleth hidden beneath her dirty white cloak.

"Gwen." She answered shortly, earning glances from the rest of the company.

"An unusual name for an elven lass, don't 'cha think?" The one called Bofur asked from the middle, Gwen answering with a pursed lip.

"It may have its oddity, Master Dwarf. But it is an elf name, I assure you." Her answer was polite, too polite for them she made it harder to dislike her.

"What would a woman know of the woods? The task of many men? An elf, that is." Dwalin remarked, a smug grin on his face while the others grew curious for the same question. It was not normal for the female dwarves to embark on quest and be bothered with the woods but an elf, a fair maiden from which who seemed like she had not seen a battle in her days knew of what's outside the pleasure of her realm.

"If you must know, Master Dwalin. The women are agile, all with the likes of quick thinking—cautiously aware of more solutions before citing for war. That's why women learned, women taught themselves how to fight because _Eru_ knows enough war would arise if they leave it all to men." Others snorted while Gwen remained in composure, the resilient dwarf cowering down in embarrassment while Gandalf only smirked to himself.

"I'm sure Dwalin does not mean it with offense, Lady Elf." Balin politely mused, the elleth nodding as an understanding while they continue riding the path to the wooded area away from the Shire.

Gwen heard quick strides from behind, halting Nimroch as her eyes gazed upon the green plain and saw one specific Halfling, his bag bouncing at his back while a piece of parchment flow billowy from the air, hanging in his hands while stopping the Company. He shouted, "_Wait! Wait!_" Passing Gwen and the others towards Balin, handing the contract as the dwarf began to quickly inspect it by his magnifying glass. He sighed in contempt, turning to Bilbo with a smile as he spoke, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The rest of the dwarf cheer, Gwen almost predicted otherwise of his presence but felt it in her heart that somehow, her words of encouragement had something to do with it.

Bilbo is quickly given a pony, much to his dislike, the brothers lifting him up to his arms while laughing to themselves. He did not like it very much and Gwen took it upon herself to encourage the brave hobbit even more. She lined up Nimroch by his side, offering a gentle smile before she spoke. "Ponies are very friendly, Master Baggins. But never pull their hair." Gwen quipped, the Hobbit smiling albeit unsurely while cautiously holding to the rope.

"Miss Gwen?" Bilbo called, "I supposed I should thank you about last night." The elleth brought forward her palm from her chest, the normal gesture of the elves as he reckoned.

"I believed your kin are of hardy folks, Master Baggins. I knew you would with or without my encouragement." Gwen let herself fell behind, admiring the tall green trees while overhearing bags of coins being thrown ahead, knowing it'd be about the bets if Bilbo was to come or not. Elves are not very fond of bets but she would have won if so.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Gwen gently pulled Nimroch to its pace as Bilbo shouted, almost hurrying to know the problem when he spoke of a handkerchief. Bofur did the honor of tearing up a strip of cloth from his own clothing and tossing it to but a gingerly hobbit.

"Handkerchief, can you believe that?" Fili spoke, noticing that she was, yet again, in between the brothers who seemed to find her appealing more than the others.

"Wipe it behind his hands for Mahal's sake!" Kili uttered next that made the elleth heave.

"It is the small things, Master Dwarf." She spoke in riddles that they didn't fancy eminently but went with it as she's polite unlike all the others they've grown to be with. It is but a nice view to the brothers, a fresh air it may seem so.

The Company travelled through the narrow wooded path of the forest, the shorter hills they have managed to climb with, and the vast plains of greenery that Gwen had not been with on her travels. Day and night have they treaded upon, camping at the clearest area they could find while Gwen kept mostly to herself. It did not bother her. Silence had been her friend along keeping herself busy with her weapon. She's the only one who managed to stay until dawn when Bombur was asked to keep watch, her ears keen to the surroundings and easing when she heard nothing but the animals that roam around the facility of the land.

Thorin had not asked her to do one watch, had not spoken with her for two weeks that when they reached near the cliff for camp was the only time he ever spoke a word to her, "Lady Elf, keep watch." Her head only nods, keeping away from them and feeding Nimroch with an apple she found before reaching their camp. The mare neigh soothingly while her owner stood at the edge of the cliff to seek for fell sounds. Some of the dwarves quickly fell asleep after supper, no one bothering to ridicule each other from the two continuous day of crossing the plains.

The only left awake were the brothers who ate by the fire, Gandalf that smoked his pipe weed on one tree, and Bilbo, who stood to feed her pony. Gwen's head swiftly turned to the direction of the foggy hills right next to the cliff. She stood hastily, surprising the brothers about her sudden movement that a screech following answered their question. "Foul creatures." She spoke, Bilbo hearing her words that almost made him whimper.

"What was that?"

"_Orcs_." Gwen whispered while Kili said out loud, Bilbo running near the fire while she stood her ground. Her hands hovered upon the bow she's now holding. Eyes searching through the woods from the sound she very much loathes.

"Throatcutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili spoke, followed by his brother nonetheless, "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili grimly explained to the frightened Halfling that made Gwen look, hearing crunching of the leaves once again as she searched from the foggy hills before her.

The two chuckled from behind her, her eyes almost flinching in annoyance. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin is unsurprisingly awake, and angry by his tone that when the resonance fell from her ear where when she looked.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili mumbled.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He walks closer to the edge of the cliff where she stood, not sparing her a glance as he looks out of the valley. Voices from behind muted out of her ears as she glanced at the lonely would-be king. "Do you see them? Hear them?" He asked to the she-elf that had the abilities to do so.

"I did. They are out there, Master Dwarf. But I could not see them." She spoke, her eyes not darting away from Thorin. "It is not my place, Thorin Oakenshield. But you should not let hate take over your heart." His eyes quickly snapped to the elf,

"What do you know of it?" He grumbled lowly.

"I know the story. Of your grandfather and father." His eyes almost rolled when she spoke of them, "You lost them in battle and I know what it meant to lose someone you love, Thorin. But you should never let it corrupt your mind, your spirit." It is not her place to do so but she couldn't let it happen before her eyes. "You have suffered greatly and it is not something we forget very easily. But if we were to reclaim your homeland, you must rid it with hate. Your kin look up to their leader. It won't do us well to be spiteful of many things." Her eyes left his, turning back to Nimroch as she gently caresses her mane and left Thorin with many thoughts while his kin stood and regard him upon hearing Balin's story.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo inquired.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."


	3. Chapter 3

The eventful night had been long forgotten as they began riding forward. Gwen could hardly remember the path they took as it continue to rain day by day, the woods looking grimly and dark and wet that she had not the time to remember if she had been on the road or that if they're hardly even on the right course. The thunder rumbling upon them while they took the muddied and narrow road, the elleth uncloaking herself to rid of the heavy fabric that sticks to her cheek and that of her hair that had been wet she couldn't almost remember what it felt to be dry.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Ask the miffed dwarf while the rain continues to pour hard.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf roared back, the conversation going to the wizard that remained on Arda she wishes to ignore. She had never liked the rain, it tainted her white cloak and she rather felt stupid for bringing the white one instead of a hundred many other. She wasn't easily cold but it did not ease enough that her hair had been tangled from behind that she had to remove the braid and let it flow down her waist.

"I have not seen an elf with silvery strands, Lady Elf." Balin spoke behind her, the elf turning in politeness as she addressed the dwarf.

"I have been getting that a lot, Master Dwarf."

"What is your heritage?" He asked but the elleth is hesitant to answer his question—honestly.

"Nothing more than a _Falmari_ elf, Master Dwarf." Balin had said nothing. Although that did not stop her nephews from asking more. Keeping themselves busy to the elf's story as they ignored the pouring rain.

"What is a Falmari?" Asked by the ever-so keen Fili.

Gwen sighed, "Sea elves. My kin grew love for the sea when we were left to wait for the ferry to Valinor." Much of them were persuaded to stay in Arda but not long were they slain by their own kin. Gwen's heart fell, as if remembering the pain that it had caused but she was not alive at the time and only few had survived such tragedy. Her mother is one of the few and that had stayed at Arda for as long as she could remember—not until they finally sailed for the west as it was the journey she intended to finish at last.

"You must be good at sea, then? Swim like a fish?" Asked Kili that urged the elleth and others behind them to giggle.

"I like to think I'm as good as a fish, Master Kili."

They had resumed to find a decent place to camp, eventually discovering a small hide of cave that when Bifur and Bofur had been asked to scout did they come to find nothing more than a shallow cave. They struggle to keep most of the supplies dry, hoisting it inside and waited until the final drop of rain. Dori wished for a bonfire but it deemed to be impossible over the wet timber they're surrounded with that not even Oin and Gloin, who he said could make fire from anywhere with or without wind, could not ablaze a mere plank.

The dwarves remained shivering to their teeth, likewise with Bilbo, and Gandalf who laid peacefully together with his wet pipe. Gwen only sat to herself, the coldness never nipping her fair skin while she stood outside the cave. Droplets from leaves fell at her shoulders as she stood her ground for a little more before coming inside to find half of them already fast asleep.

It has been nothing but a gloomy evening for the _adventure_.

"How long?" Bilbo suddenly chirped beside her while she rests her eyes. He was shivering, teeth clashing together while he looked far ahead. "How long have you had your loyal mare?" He could have taken sight of Nimroch in all her solemnity, the only thing shining bright and lively at the gloomy woodlands amidst the gray clouds and illuminating moon.

"More than a hundred moons, Master Baggins." The Halfling widen his eyes in awe though had quickly recovered himself to nod and brush his arms from the cold wet clothes. "She was given to me by my father. A gift." Nimroch had been a cherished companion, a rope Gwen held on whenever she has been feeling as though she had nothing left. It reminded her of home, of her family away from the West. It brought comfort whenever the mare is near, a reminder of light that ran deep within her heart.

"Where is your family?" Bilbo recognized the shift on her face. The light on her eyes slowly going away. "I did not mean to intrude—"

But the elleth remained smiling, "They sailed through the West, Master Baggins. To the Undying Lands where we, immortals, would have live a contented life. Away from the repulsive darkness, from the vicious world of Men." Bilbo hesitated for a long while, gathering the attention of the elleth who sense he had more to ask. Unbeknownst to them, the dwarves awake began listening. "Yes, Bilbo?" He scrunched his nose instinctively before turning to the Gwen.

"You are here." It is merely a statement but a hesitant question, urging the elleth to giggle before turning her grey eyes out of the hushed ringing of the woods.

"The world calls for me, Master Baggins. It tempted me to find out what's out there, entrapping me to its marvelous lands that I could never bear leave without seeing the absoluteness right before my eyes. I have but an insatiable thirst to roam around the lands of Arda before I fully surrender myself to the journey's end." Bilbo offered a tender smile to the inimitable elleth who set purpose to her life. Elves are merely a tale for the Halfling; they used to search for their kind far away to the borders but had never seen quite a few. Only their shadows that lingered upon the moonlight, only their bows which glimmered behind them were visible and yet, here she is in her wholeness.

Bilbo wondered about the peculiarity of elves even more.

* * *

A day passed while they scurry a plain that led steeply into the hills, stones and grasses surrounded as Gwen's eyes noticed an empty shed nearby. They all went down their horses, the dwarves scurrying to check the location and Thorin assigning duties while Gwen's feet brought her upon the house where Gandalf had already been lurking. The house had been left to ruins, her fingers faintly hovering the wood before it gave her an odd feeling. "Grasses may grow tall but this is not abandoned far long, Mithrandir."

"I couldn't help believe you're right." The wizard glanced at her, treading back to the dwarves as Gwen led her way out. She does not like the feeling inside the house, it is simply eerie.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gwen's eyes turned, her mind forgetting that they were to travel down the path of the Valley. Deep in her heart she wishes to go back but the greater side of it would not have wanted to.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin drew sharply.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." It looked as though Gwen's advice fell his mind. He had much too hate at his heart that not from the elf itself would he bother to listen to.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"We have an elf with us, do we not? She will know how to read it." Gwen's eyes widen in mere suddenness.

"I beg your pardon, Master Dwarf, but my knowledge of this language are non-existent and only the ones who exist far beyond me know so." His eyes gaze at her in disappointment that she did not understand why it—stung her to see that. "Lord Elrond will help us, Thorin." Gwen tried to reason out nevertheless.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." The hatred was beyond reasoning that Gwen turned away and tended her horse. She reminded herself of the promise she intends to keep, to help them albeit not tolerate their hard headed faults.

"Are you okay, Gwen?" Bilbo asked to the peeved elleth.

"No." She answered truthfully to the hobbit. She could not help but be so angry about how he despised her kin for the mistake of one. Her kind had nothing to do with the events on Moria nor does she meant him harm moons after the battle. The thought had her almost shaking yet she promises not to show it to the dwarves no matter how it fuels her.

It was not a surprise when she sees Gandalf stomping angrily out of the house, "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He bellowed that had everyone else looking.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Gwen did not warrant Thorin a glance when he came out, staring at the elf who angrily led Nimroch at a nearby tree.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked to Balin and when he did not answer, he turned to Gwen, "Gwen?"

"I'm sure he will, Master Baggins." She answers with a heave, carrying her weapons away from the crowd when Fili stopped her.

"Where are you goin', lass?" He could clearly see the way her eyes looked—so different than what he saw back at Bilbo's house. It was not her.

"I will be back, Fili. Don't worry about me." She offered a forced smile, walking out of the clearing to find herself a tree that would offer her a much needed tranquility. It is but an adventure and less was it fun when all the preposterous dwarf threw words as if she is not an elf and that she's blind and deaf of their insult.

Gwen climbed a low tree, looking at the bright moonlight while holding on to her bow. Breathing deeply to herself while ridding herself of feelings that were not supposed to pass her heart. She had stayed contempt and understanding for so long that she didn't know a company of dwarfs could wither that away.

"Err... Lady Elf?" Bofur called, the elleth already heard his heavy footsteps when he came near. "Bombur boiled some soup and honestly, I would not eat if I was not famished. So, uh, here it is?" Gwen turned with a smile on her face, looking down to see the dwarf holding a wooden bowl of brown substance.

"Is it that awful?" She questioned, jumping down swiftly from the bark of tree that did not even grumble the ground so much.

"Fair soup is what I can say. I do not dare insult my nephew's work. He likes food, it's ought to be good." He answered with a smile on his face, holding on a pipe at the other hand.

Gwen chuckled, accepting the bowl from Bofur while she sat at the foot of the tree. "_Hannon le_, Master Dwarf." The dwarf huffs in amusement.

"Please, it is Bofur. And you are too polite, dare I say. The lads here are afraid to tread upon ya. They don't wanna say anythin' hurtful." Gwen took a mouthful of the soup that she immediately regretted for it tasting... bizarre but did not want to come rude the reason why she continues to eat.

"Being kind takes me to places, Bofur. I supposed it's merely from experience." The dwarf sat beside her, still smoking on his pipe weed.

"How old are you, if I may ask?"

"A thousand and a half, _Master Dwarf_—Bofur." She answered, giggling at the sight of Bofur with wide open mouth as the pipe lay forgotten on the grass. He started chuckling in mere disbelief, almost looking at the elleth unbelievably. Although before he could even ask the elleth any other question, she stood up. Eyes frowning while set upon the grumbling of the ground.

_Heavy, heavy footsteps. Voices. Distressed._

"What is it, lass?" Bofur dropped his pipe on his sheath, searching himself of weapons but before he could even lift one, the elleth handed her an axe out from her sheaths.

"There is a faint noise, Bofur. It does not sound good—" It didn't take long for them to hear thundering sound of war cries and found themselves in the view of three humongous trolls while all the other dwarves fought them fiercely. Bofur had equally yelled and ran when he saw Bombur being picked up by a nasty troll. Dwalin and Balin smashing the trolls' feet with their war hammers, Thorin slashing his fierce sword on their rather thick skin while Gwen expertly climbed a rock and jumped to the shoulder of a troll, burying it with her elven sword that earned a screeching and squealing of the troll but it did not do anything when it grabbed her by the waist and threw her at a nearby tree. She stood up, the impact of hitting her back on the tree lingered but she seethed, ran into battle and jumping, slashing on their thighs, poking their waist, all but doing nothing other than grazed them.

Her light steps helped by surprising the troll however before she could muster to set up her bow did she see Bilbo being pulled by one troll. She uses the boulders nearby, hoists herself on Dwalin's shoulder, muttering an apology when he stood up hastily and lifted her up to stab the troll in the neck when another one pulled Bilbo at either of his hands that made her drop the momentum and fall to the ground on her knees. Thanking _Eru_ of her lightness, had it not been would her bones break and shatter. "Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off."

Gwen did not hesitate to drop her sword and the bow and quiver at her back. The trolls holding Bilbo mid-air while the third troll grab them, putting each in a sack while rolling some of the dwarves in a spit by the fire. She laid down, her shoulders tightly secured by the rope to avoid movements while her knees were folded due to it being rather short. Oin was beside her, squiggling on the sack as Bombur's braid fell on her face.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be our eyes and ears, Elf." Thorin uttered under his breath that Gwen heard not very far while the rest of the dwarves persisted on getting off the sack.

"I apologize for wishing to be away from your hatred, Master Dwarf." She can't help but argue back. Thorin only rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." Gwen cursed in elvish, knowing the fire would be too hot for the dwarves in the spit that eventually... she does not want to think what would happen next.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Her mind established a detail, something she had heard and learned upon at the valley. She looked up and Gwen immediately hear Bilbo shout,

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" He squiggled, squirming to stand from the sack and jumped his way near the trolls with a brave heart. "I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning!" A clever hobbit, Gwen would give him that.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Gwen unconsciously smelled herself, giving nothing of a hint because of the dire smell of the sack itself. The others may have done the same, squiggling a bit harsher while throwing words like "_Traitor_!" to him. She couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" The troll doesn't seem convinced.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, _flurgaburburrahobbit_ talk." Said the other as he lent all ears to the hobbit.

"Uh, the—the secret to cooking dwarf is, um—" He struggled to find the words to say that pushed Gwen to help.

"Cut off their beards!" The spit turned and Gwen caught Dwalin's threats, as well as the other dwarves who lay near her. Beards were precious to the dwarves that the hint of cutting it off gave them horrible shudders.

"Are you mad, Gwen?!" Fili uttered out loud, the elleth biting the inside of her cheek, finding the whole thing amusing albeit them being in danger.

"And—and skin them!" Bilbo did not make it better at his suggestion that everyone else were filled with rage, even Dwalin who when the spit turned once more had pointed a finger to Bilbo._ "I won't forget that! I won't forget it!"_ Thorin shot the elf a look of threat when she raises her brow and tilted her head.

He still did not get it.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skin on, fresh! Scuff them, I say, boots and all!" Gwen had heard ruffling of leaves behind a boulder of gray rock, indicating that someone—or a certain _wizard_ decided to waltz back.

"e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!" The troll seized Bombur from the lot, dangling him upside down that worried the elleth she almost stood to her knees before Bilbo halted the troll again.

"Not—not that one, he's—he's infected! Yeah, he's got worms in his... tubes!" Had not been for the nous of time would Gwen laugh so heartily, the dwarves taking more offence from a mere hobbit. "In fact, they all have! They're infested with parasites, It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't!"

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin glowered to Kili that shouted, "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Gwen had the chance to bump the shoulder of Thorin, tilting her head once more and found then that the sun has been rising up—and that he knew now what they've been doing.

"They're filled with parasites; I tell ya. You would not want parasites in your noggins, don't you?" Gwen muttered, Fili and Kili looking at her in horror as if she had just said an unacceptable curse. But Thorin kneed Kili on his back, alerting the dwarves of what they've been doing all along that started the whole charade of everyone else claiming they have, indeed, the parasites.

"_I've got parasites as big as my arms!"_

_"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!"_

_"We're riddled!"_

_"Yes, I'm riddled_!"

"Yes, we are! Badly!" Gwen had to close her eyes and breathe deeply to stop herself from stifling a sound.

"What would you have us do, then? Let 'em all go?" The troll started pushing Bilbo in his chest before turning the spit once more, the ruse being slightly ineffective the longer they wait. Gwen must do something before they've all been skin and bones, but her feet aren't useful as much as her hands if she's bound. Gwen had to trust Gandalf wherever he might be. "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

Suddenly, Gwen found Gandalf standing at the very boulder that covered the trolls from the sun, his staff and stance like an otherworldly creature he is, "The dawn will take you all!" His voice grumbled, the staff hitting the stone and splitting it perfectly in the middle, the sun pouring down on the trolls that turned them rapidly into... stone.

Gandalf started lending a hand to the dwarves in the spit, putting out the fire while they jump from the bounds, helping one another until no other was left on the sack. Dwalin had been the one that helped her out of the sack, nervous she was for a wee bit before he gave a very slight, almost non-existent nod that set the elleth back a few seconds before she mimicked the same.

Gwen circled her arms, the pain from her back surging to her shoulders although she'd probably heal faster than the normal rate. Still, she did not fancy being thrown into a tree like a rag.

Gwen found her weapons amidst the others, securing her bow behind her back the same of the sharp arrows, finding her sword within the silvery scabbard and before she could turn back, Bofur stood with the axe she lent him. "That's yours?" Balin questioned, the she-elf nodding when she accepted the axe and smiling gratefully, stacking it behind her waist together with the twin daggers she carried.

"How have you come by the axe?" Gloin asked dubiously, seeing that the axe belong of his kin.

"I did not steal it, Master Dwarf, if that's what your thinking." She carries her cloak, looking to the dwarves silently waiting for her answer while Bifur spoke in Khuzdul she did not quite understand. "Will you ever believe that a dwarf gave this to me?" The silence remains, "It is true." They could not believe it, refused to believe so that their kin would've given a simple elf one of theirs. Although somehow, Fili and Kili could see why albeit being none the wiser of the Company.

"You had a dwarf companion?" Fili asked when he followed her upon scouting on the forest, looking for more trolls that possibly turned into stone like their kind back there.

"He's a friend." She answered timidly.

"What's his name?" Gwen could sense his interest that she stopped to her tracks and complied.

"I do not know of his name." She pursed her lip, her mind raveling back to the happy memory, "I stumbled upon him on the forest, he is all alone, travelling to the Blue Mountain, I supposed that's your ground?" Fili nodded.

"Some of my folks settled at the mountain for safety, some travelled to gather for our living."

"He told me the same." The elleth smiled, the dwarf almost falling to his face from a rock if Gwen had not been swift to catch him. He smiled gratefully, "You see, he is more than all of you combined. Hard headed fellow, he was. Answered in yes or no, spite his judgement about elves but one day, he came through." Gwen turned back when she found none on the area, finding the rest of the dwarves walking towards the hill. Fili followed the same, his eyes never looking away from this alluring she-elf. "He spoke to me, more than three words. He told me a small part of your culture, of your hidden language he would not the heart to share," She chuckled, "And we became good friends, found a way out of being lost in the forest and he gave me the axe to remember..."

"Remember what?"

"That elves and dwarves can have peace."


	4. Chapter 4

The Company traced the paths of whence the trolls came, finding a rather large cave riddled with flies that Gwen had not the stomach to enter. "I will not enter that filth." Fili gagged as he sauntered backwards, pushing the elleth instead that she furrowed her brows, offering a whimsical smile towards the reluctant elf. Gwen followed nevertheless, her supposed adventure turning into inspecting a filthy smelling cave.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori gagged, albeit still offering a hand to the elleth who does not need so, but accepted as it was a gesture she did not expect. Warming her heart for a mere second before the putrid smell of the cave riddled her nose once more.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned, the rest of the dwarves falling behind while Gwen stood and gathered a fresh air before holding her breath as she tread upon the dim cave. They continue to cough while Gwen held her mouth closed, afraid she would not only smell the wretched stench of the troll hoard.

She looks around, finding gold among others things scattered on the cave. Gwen halting to her tracks when she found an end of a sword, almost too familiar that she had to take one to prove her thoughts were true. "These swords were not made by any troll." She brushes the cobwebs and dust, the intricate carving of the sword elating her mood as she would know this kind of sword anywhere.

"Nor were they made by any smith among Men." Gwen slowly drew out the sword from the dusty scabbard and found a glimmering blade, sharp and powerful that brought rush in her veins. "There were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Gwen sees the trace of reluctance in Thorin's face, almost being disgusted by the sword he held until Gandalf spoke, "You could not wish for a finer blade."

"These are the sword of my people." Gwen muttered under her breath that only Gandalf has heard, "Why are they here?" The old wizard offered a pursed smile that Gwen knew immediately just why. She did not like the thought that cross her mind that she offered silence while admiring the swords, praying the spirit of those who owned the fine blades had passed peacefully to the Halls.

"Lady Elf." Dwalin called, recognizing that she's the only one left at the cave. "We must go." She bowed to the dwarf, faintly thanking him in Elvish and trekking upwards outside where she could breathe the air of the forest. It was a foul smell she intends to forget, pursing her lips together to call for Nimroch when she heard another.

"There's a disturbance in the forest." Thorin heard her voice that compelled him to call the attention of his Company while she listened, her arms reaching for a bow and arrow while the birds chirp violently ahead. She stood at the large boulder, the feather of the arrow brushing in her cheek whilst she pulled the string with such force—until rabbits tied in a sled appeared, a staff he held glow blue, and a figure—very similar to Gandalf while he wore brown instead of grey.

He's who Gandalf have been telling to Bilbo about. _The fifth wizard._

Gwen laid down the pressure on the bow, standing tall at the boulder while she observed the forest, calming down when nothing passed her ear any more. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf greeted gleefully to the harmless looking wizard. "Ah, what on earth are you doing here?" The rest of the Company scampered around as soon as the wizards conversed on their own. Gwen remained, not far from the wizards that her elven ear could hear.

She is not fond of eavesdropping but it sounded dire, it felt that they had more danger to face ahead. Gwen could not, for the life of her, still understand why she remained at this quest at this plight. She could have ran after facing the trolls for they were not her idea of _adventure. _Yet, she remains. Still afoot to follow the lead of the prideful dwarf in pursuit of their home. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good! The air is foul with decay, but worst are the webs..." Before Gwen could hear more, Fili caught her attention by patting at her leather boots.

"Are you all right, Gwen?" Asked by Fili as he looked up to her from the large rock.

"What do you mean?" She jumped from it, walked nearby to a tree, and sat down at the grassy terrain as she circled the bow around her shoulders. Fili stood in front of her, observing, watching.

"Your complexion is very fair—but you seemed pale." His observations agitated the elleth that she had to look away. It is due to what she'd heard because it matters, because the Greenwood has been sick for too many moons, it has been infested with too much darkness that now—it had become treacherous. Many of the elves she knew had fear of crossing the borders, they deemed it unwise and that only were the Wood Elves know of the path like no other. She is not afraid to go _(although Gwen would not have a reason to)_—she only feared the worst to what once a safe haven for her kin.

"It is my complexion, Fili. We look very pale most of the time." She addressed, smiling even though it did not reach her eyes. The dwarf knew better yet decided not to intrude. "Worry no further, I am all right."

Fili sighed, "Your ears are very keen to these things, hasn't it?" The elleth nodded.

"I learned of the difference between nature and evil. The creatures of the forest did not mean to destruction, the revolting evil does. Hurting the trees, ending the lives of innocent creatures, and disturbing the peace of which the forest brought." Her hands hovered upon a tree beside them, "They have consciousness, you see. They are aware of their existence." Fili glanced, stunned at the she-elf, the way her eyes gleam while hovering her slender hands softly to the tree, careful as if it really lives and breathes. "Therefor they should not be harmed." He could not help himself but let her heart fall, _not literally_, figuratively as though he was letting her sway it to the gentle wave of the sea.

He could not help but feel like he's in a deep trouble by looking at her like this. "I have not seen many elves in my life but you stood as a very good example of them." Like—she meant a little more to him than he should be letting.

Gwen is delighted upon seeing Nimroch stand at the end of the hill, neighing as if calling her. Fili found himself almost drooling at her if she hadn't stood up to fetch her mare. Gwen was inches to her, her long delicate fingers almost reaching Nimroch's muzzle when sharp teeth gnawed at its body within a millisecond blink.

Gwen nearly deduced it to be a figment of imagination—a trance that she saw her mare had been flung by an animal—a wild animal with sharp teeth and razor claws, a warg. Nimroch is bloodied, neither breathing nor neighing, all left was the gnawing sound of guttering that almost made her scream. _No_—she had no time to think. Her hands brushed swiftly to the bow circled around her shoulders, pulling a quiver at her back and piercing the warg that stood over her mare. She shot it, one, two—_three_? Gwen wasn’t sure just how many times must she have shot the vile creature as it fell over the hill. She was quivering the moment she reached her mare, shuddering near Nimroch as if she is too afraid to hold her, as if she’d hurt her more than the warg had.

Hours, weeks, _moons_, Gwen doesn’t know how long she stayed on her knees, deprived of any emotions while she stared longingly to her mare.

"Gwen, we must go!" Screams, hazy screams behind her as she sat there on her knees, paralyze, too afraid to move. She wanted the mare to wake up, to remove the sight of her—lifeless right before her eyes but someone pulled her by the waist, pulling her away from her companion's body and she did not want it for a second.

Howling, she could hear it following them that the sight of a warg enrages her, pulling another arrow behind her albeit the stability, she managed to shot it in between its eyes. Gwen was lost, she does not know how she came by the boundless plain being pulled by Dwalin and Bofur by her cloak downwards to a steep hill she knew—but her mind could not cooperate with her body. "I need you to run, Lady Elf." She blinked to find them hiding beneath a boulder, Thorin's face in front of her while sweat pour down his forehead. Agitated, he was. Greatly concerned for the well-being of the elleth as well as all their lives.

"Come on! Help her!" Gandalf whispered hastily, guiding the dwarves downward further even more until they reached rock after rock that hid them all together. "Gwen." A heaving Fili faced her, seeing a single tear that graze down her cheek while her eyes looked barren. He held her cheeks upright, although gathering not a single flinch of an eye from the elleth. "You have to wake up, Gwen. We're being chased by wargs. We cannot pull you any further." Fili explained as Gwen's feet would not cooperate by it being too weak. She could not even stand on her own. Gandalf noticed Gwen staring ahead that he laid down on his one knee and pursed his lip.

"_Ni dem allen, mellon nin_, but you have to be alive for Nimroch, you have to help us." Gandalf placed his hands on her shoulders, the severity of the situation rekindling her to reality that she shut her eyes long and hard before she opened them sharply and stood swiftly, pulling an arrow behind her and spiraling to shoot the orc that stood atop the boulder they hid from. The dwarves had rallied to its death, finally delivering its end by Dwalin's hammer.

"They hear us. We have to go, now!" Gwen followed after Gandalf as they run, knowing the path like the back of her hand as they tread through the plain of highs and low, finding themselves circled by the orcs that compelled Gwen to stand her ground, yielding an arrow behind her and taking a stance at the warg and orc in front of them. "Kili, shoot the orc." Kili followed through, letting go of the arrow as it caught the orc followed by Gwen who shot the warg right in the eye. She hauled another, blasting it to the warg cautiously nearing Ori and pulling another to finish the orc when Kili pulled her.

"Gandalf's there!"

"Go, Kili! Now!" She commanded, walking backwards until she could hear the rest of the company slid through the hole. "I said go!" She in turned, pulled the dwarf out of the way when she heard more strides coming near, sliding down underground at the hole behind a rock that led them on a sandy surface. They could hear noises from outside, an orc flying down to the hole shot with a familiar arrow that deeply resembled of Gwen's. "Elves."

They all look at her however she paid no heed for their glance, following last when Dwalin found a path while her head dropped down to the ground with no sort of perception running in her mind. Gwen would have wanted to cry but she cannot, yet her heart continued to ache, feeling it being torn into pieces as she walks that she hadn't noticed a certain hobbit stopped to wait for her. "Gwen?" Bilbo called but Gwen's absent linger remained. "I—I'm sorry about—about—" Gwen nodded, "I know it must be hard for you." She said nothing, "I—uh, ask Gandalf for an Elvish word. And I know I might butcher it terribly so I do apologize—"

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Err—_savo amdir_, Miss Gwen." He spoke shyly that brought a twinge of ease in Gwen's heart. "That means... _have hope_. Everything will be all right, Miss Gwen. Have hope." She clasps her palm on her chest and bowed in gratefulness to the Halfling, halting herself of crying in front of the hobbit until he walks ahead, leaving her alone as she cried silently with her head down. She did it for a short while, making sure none have heard her small whimpers (_or so she thought_) and wiping her face harshly at the back of her sleeve before hiding her bloodshot eyes beneath the hood of her cloak.

The sound of water crashing from the high mountain and music being sang by the elves brought serenity in her ear, soothing her of her broken heart while she gazed upon the Valley of Imladris. "Rivendell." Bilbo muttered beside her in awe. From their stand they could perfectly hear the dreamily sound of the harp, their voices and welcome passing her ear solemnly.

They cross the bridge of the Valley, riddling her of solace, of ease and familiarity. She is home even if she does not wish to be, just not yet. But to be able to mend the broken heart, she had to be here. Gwen knew that the tranquility of the valley and the calm waters would bring forth peace in her heart. The Last Homely House will help her accept the death and not wither away her hope—and maybe a certain hobbit as well who reminded her of it.

The dwarves didn't look at home at all, they did not like an inch of the Valley, as well as the sight of Elven Guards amongst them that they stood fierce and wary, looking ahead and murmuring to themselves. Gwen hadn't noticed just how exhausted she was that she could not even stand on her two feet stably. "Gwen?" Fili noticed her shifting feet that when Gwen held on his shoulders for support did he noticed that she's not okay.

"_Mithrandir_." A figure appeared from the arched door, a man wrapped in purple tunic and a darker cloak that flowed from his shoulders down to the ground upon his stride. He puts his hands on his chest before extending it as a polite greeting, "_lastannem i athrannedh i vruinen._" Thorin looked to Gwen for translation.

"He said he heard us crossing the valley, Master Dwarf." She muttered under her breath, the cloak being the only thing that kept everyone from seeing just how much she's feeling ill at the moment.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

"_Near_." Fili heard her utter, still holding on to his shoulders as stability if ever she felt the need to... fall. She could not do it now, just... not now. Not a second more when an Elvish horn blared at the Valley, hooves of horses galloping on the ground that had alarmed the dwarves which pushed Gwen backwards to Lindir where he took notice of the girl—of the elleth. He held her by the small of her back, peering through the cloak while the dwarves were being circled by the horses. Gwen saw a billowing white mare flew past her that she almost fainted. It reminded her of Nimroch, it upsets her immensely. "_Gwannas lû and, mellon nin._" She greeted, surprised Lindir hasn't noticed her earlier than she expected.

"G-Gwen?" He was delighted to see her although she did not look all right at all. "_Le vaer?_"

"I am well, _mellon nin_." She hovered the hood away from her face, her red eyes telling Lindir she was not all right as well as how she is already leaning into him for balance. But both kept mummed simply when Gwen held her glance in contempt. She would not have her friend extend the effort of their kindness. Gwen knew it was enough of a bother to seek refuge at the Homely House for her and the dwarves.

"Gandalf!" Lord Elrond called, the rest of the dwarves all looking grimly at the horses that circled and blocked them. Gandalf and Lord Elrond converse gracefully that Gwen had not the focus to understand. Her mind hazy once more while Fili looked and grew uneasy for his friend. He knew what she's feeling, losing someone could be a great pain—more importantly to elves. He couldn't move while he protect his kin, he let himself stay amidst what his mind tells him to do.

"I must bring you to a healer, Gwen." Lindir whispered to her but she shakes her head, Lord Elrond passing by her and astonished to see a certain elleth back at the Valley.

"Lord Elrond." She extends her arm from her chest but the elf knew wiser. Pursing his lip and sighing deeply. His palm across her cheek as he spoke,

"_Nae saian luume'_, Gwen. I am sorry to hear about Nimroch." The tears almost poured down if it wasn't for the fear that everyone could see. She heaved a sigh, nodding politely to the elf lord after passing his sword to Lindir who still balances her by the other hand. She blinked once more and found that the dwarves are already entering the home, save for Fili, Kili and surprisingly, Dwalin who gazed at her one more time before Lord Elrond assured them of plenty meal, even if he knew they were not highly concerned by it.

"You must let Lindir take you to the healer, Gwen. You are unwell." He seemed to notice how her fair skin had been paling—as if losing its color every minute wasted. He knew of the significance of the mare for Gwen, it was as he knew, what her father left her before sailing to the Undying Lands. He was more than aware of the grief it must done to her.

"I—I am fine—" Gwen was ultimately proved wrong when she fell into Lindir's arms and succumbed into darkness.

* * *

Gwen's eyes fluttered from the rays of sunlight that shone on the room, for once feeling her back comfortably lay on a rather soft bed. One that did not have gravel or stone or leaves breaking under it. She lies there, grey eyes staring ahead on the flourishing trees and stoned pillars, shedding one tear after the other that she hadn't noticed how long she cried and sobbed and choke up more tears than she could.

Her eyes grew tired, her heart falling lighter a wee bit until she resolved to head to the bath. Her eyes swollen and red from crying yet urged herself to bathe in the warm water, almost dressing herself of the same clothes if her eyes had not caught the sight of a new dress. Similar to what she wore although instead of brown, it had been a flowy yellow dress with sleeves and corset that had inserts for her belt. She smiled gratefully, slipping into the comfort of new clothes that would not smell of nature and went out the bath wearing her same leather boots, finding a figure that stood by the window.

"Lord Elrond." She bowed, giving respects to the Lord of Rivendell as he turned and smiled gleefully, "I must thank you for these new clothing." Lord Elrond bowed his head slightly.

"I supposed you're feeling quite well now?" He asked, the elleth nodding as she turned to the mirror and sighed. "It has been far too long, Gwen. Have you finished your adventure?" She shook her head.

"Not quite yet, Lord Elrond." Gwen had many to show gratitude from the Lord of Rivendell himself. He had helped her mother settle down in a nice home after the Kinslaying that she merely survived. Had provided home for Gwen when she was born, his warriors serving as mentors to her when she wished to join his army even if she did not initiated through, and had also given her but one chance to roam Arda against his very will. But she is not done... not yet.

"I don't suppose finding you together with the dwarves are one of many of your adventures?" Gwen turned and smiled shyly to elf lord. "What you are embarking is a dangerous task. I sense it would not end well." Lord Elrond sighed.

"It is but an adventure to find out where and how it will end, Lord Elrond. I intend to keep my promise to Valar that I will join them, help them. Even if it meant losing... things along the way." Gwen's emotions hardened, she could not accept the death of Nimroch lightly, it wounded her, it pained her chest. But she is willing to fight for her sake. Nimroch is the only one left from all that she possess greatly, she was sure too help the dwarves slay every orc and wargs if it come to that.

"I could not keep you in Imladris if you do not wish to, Gwen." She nods, "Although you have a home here. You are always welcome here after your journey." She bowed gratefully to Lord Elrond. "I know of the stubbornness of the dwarf—but not an elleth, Gwen." The Lord himself quipped while hiding an amusement that surely laced his tone.

"You have to forgive me, My Lord Elrond. I have spent far too much time with the dwarves." Lord Elrond smiled.

"They would not eat without you," He stated pointedly that awed Gwen. "Now if we must—let us join your companions for midday tea. I expect they'll eat now together with their elleth." She followed the Lord of Rivendell in his graceful strides, leading towards the dining hall and hearing the gentle strum of music and the hum of the flute. Seeing the dwarves sitting impatiently at their small chair and table in the middle along with Thorin and Gandalf by their left in high tables as Lindir led the way. Gwen would've sat together with the dwarves if her knees wouldn't be higher than the table.

The company finally saw her as she smiled at them from her chair, Gandalf looking at her as if asking a question which she smiled politely for. Thorin had also payed her a glance, leaning a little before asking, "Are you alright?" The broody leader's question amused the elleth to no end but she chose to answer without a hint.

"I am, Master Dwarf. You need not worry." Thorin only pursed his lip, as close he gets as smiling as Lord Elrond offered them to eat, the elleth hearing murmurs for their unamusing and no meat food. Gwen smiled to herself, the rowdy bunch she had grown fond albeit denying to herself is amusing her to no end even now. Even in an elven home filled with elegance and grace.

Gwen is never disappointed with the food, it's all she could fill herself about on the table, the bile taste of venison no longer in her tongue while she ate most of the food that's been given while quietly watching the dwarves. Fili and Kili had given her a wave when her eyes passed them, Gwen was more surprised of Dwalin nodding at her while Ori grinned widely at her. She hadn't notice just how much time she'd been travelling with these dwarves that she actually—_slightly_—_considerably_ like their company already.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself, too thin." Gwen's mouth gapes at Kili although Fili was the only one who saw and elbowed his brother to the side. Fili gave her an unsure smile that Gwen shook her head about and curled the corner of her lip upwards. "They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin, not enough facial hair for me. Although... that one there is not bad." Kili glanced at the elf who passed behind him while impeccably playing the harp.

"That is not an elf maid." Dwalin whispered that as soon as the harpist turned did he only realized his mistake—and what urged his fellow dwarves to laugh at their heart's content. Gwen mustered a small smile before her heart began aching once again. Somehow, the pain began lesser and lesser to control. It was not just a simple mare she could effortlessly overlook. It's as though she lost a family. The only one that's left.

Gwen willed her attention to Lord Elrond while he examined Thorin's sword that they found at the troll hoard. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Thorin bowed to the elf when he handed him back the sword, diverting his attention to another one they found which Gandalf possess. "And this is Glamdring, the foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age. How did you come by these?" He soon asked after handing back the blade to Gandalf.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Lord Elrond asked, curiosity lacing his voice when Gandalf looked as though he did not expect to be asked of such question, as well as Gwen who immediately looked down when she felt the lingering stare of the Lord of Rivendell. Thorin excused himself, ridding of the responsibility of answering Lord Elrond's question that Gwen would loved if she does so as well. But she could not, there is still food on the table.

"Thirteen dwarves and a Halfling; strange traveling companions, Gandalf." Gwen committed she will not meet the eye of Lord Elrond to rid of feeling as though she's being scrutinized by her choices. She, in fact, had not expected to have dwarves as companions, certainly not a Halfling. Gwen was simply asked and she complied.

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin!" The wizard exclaimed proudly, "They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured." Gwen had not the heart to laugh when she sees Bombur stuffing food in his mouth yet again. "They've got a deep love of the arts..." Gwen refused, oh would she have wanted to laugh if it not for being in front of one of the greatest elf in Arda.

Nori stuck a finger in his ear as if the brush of the harp aggravated it or that of Oin genuinely inquiring if somebody died, "Alright, lads! There's only one thing for it." Gwen's eyes swiftly turned to Bofur and his twin eared hat, stepping at a plinth with no care of the world—and began to sing and dance together with his kin.

_"There is an inn, a merry old inn _

_beneath an old grey hill, _

_And there they brew a beer so brown _

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down _

_one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat _

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle; _

_And up and down he saws his bow _

_Now squeaking high, now purring low, _

_now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, _

_a jig that would wake the dead: _

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, _

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: _

_'It's after three!' he said._

Gwen felt terribly awful after their rowdy spectacle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle :(((( Let me down slowly. :(  
Comment down or send a kudos if you want more!  
Thank you!


End file.
